wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Survivor Series 2011
Survivor Series (2011) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE that took place on November 20, 2011 at Madison Square Garden in New York City. It was the 25th annual Survivor Series event and the first one to take place in Madison Square Garden since the 2002 event. Tickets were sold out in only 90 minutes. Event summary Dolph Ziggler vs John Morrison United States Champion Dolph Ziggler retained his title despite a game effort from John Morrison. But the showoff was humbled by Long Island’s Zack Ryder following the match. The arrogant Ziggler engaged in a tough back and forth battle with The Prince of Parkour. He earned the pinfall after viciously attacking Morrison’s vulnerable neck before finishing him off with a crushing Zig Zag. With two matches in one night at Survivor Series less than a month after doing the same at Vengeance, the blond-coifed showoff has been convincing the WWE Universe that he just might be as good as he claims to be. The build-up to Ziggler’s title defense against JoMo was not without controversy. The match was announced this week on WWE.com despite the popular Twitter petition of Internet Champion Zack Ryder, who was angling for a title match himself. The request was not accepted by Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and Interim Raw General Manager John Laurinaitis and the sold-out Madison Square Garden crowd sounded off on the issue, chanting “We want Ryder!” during the bout. They were not disappointed, as after Ziggler’s win, Ryder stormed the ring and gave the blond egoist a quick thrashing to the cheers of the WWE Universe. After a post-victory battering and so many recent matches, Dolph Ziggler must feel like he needs a break. However, it will be tough for him to get one with a motivated and confident Zack Ryder constantly challenging him. Will these two Superstars meet again? Tune in to Raw SuperShow Monday nights at 9/8 CT on USA Network. Beth Phoenix vs Eve Torres With the WWE Universe packing Madison Square Garden to the rafters at Survivor Series, Divas Champion Beth Phoenix reigned supreme over Eve in a Divas Lumberjill Match, defeating her with an earth-shattering super Glam Slam off the top rope. With the beautiful Divas of WWE surrounding the ring on every side, Beth and her No. 1 contender set the ring ablaze from the opening bell. Despite Beth’s reputation for all-out supremacy, her fierce foe’s skill shined though, setting the stage for an incredible contest of guts and determination. However, when the Divas Champion gained the advantage in their struggle on top of the ropes, she used her trademark finisher to drive her opponent to the canvas for the victory. For several months, The Glamazon & Natalya set themselves up as a ruthless brand apart. Passing judgment on the so-called “Barbie dolls” – Divas who they consider lesser overall competitors – the dominant duo set out to make the objects of their scorn scream at any chance they got. After The Fabulous Firebird overcame Eve at Vengeance, she and Natalya continued their mean-spirited attempts to break the will of the Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu-trained Diva, stealing her gear and Tweeting out pictures mocking her and toying with her golden ring attire. With the support of Divas Kelly Kelly and Alicia Fox, Eve would fight back in the weeks that followed. First, she scored a tremendous measure of retribution on the Oct. 31 Raw SuperShow, dumping Natalya out of the ring to win a No. 1 Contender’s Battle Royal to earn a rematch against Beth at Survivor Series. Then, she added insult to injury, heisting their powerful adversaries’ rental car. With so many Divas playing key roles in the circumstances leading up to the Divas Title showdown, it was destiny that they would all play a part in the moment of truth. Earlier this week, WWE.com announced that Beth’s match against Natalya would be a Lumberjill Match. In the Silver Anniversary of WWE’s second longest running pay-per-view, Divas Champion Beth Phoenix demonstrated once again why she is pin-up strong. Whether there is a Diva in WWE that will dare stand up to her dominance now remains to be seen. Results * Singles match for the WWE United States Championship: Dolph Ziggler © (with Vickie Guerrero) defeated John Morrison * Lumberjill match for the WWE Divas Championship: Beth Phoenix © defeated Eve Torres ** The lumberjills were: AJ, Aksana, Alicia Fox, Brie Bella, Kaitlyn, Kelly Kelly, Maxine, Natalya, Nikki Bella, Rosa Mendes and Tamina. Image gallery SUS11_Photo_031.jpg SUS11_Photo_032.jpg SUS11_Photo_033.jpg SUS11_Photo_034.jpg SUS11_Photo_035.jpg SUS11_Photo_036.jpg SUS11_Photo_037.jpg SUS11_Photo_038.jpg SUS11_Photo_039.jpg SUS11_Photo_040.jpg SUS11_Photo_041.jpg SUS11_Photo_042.jpg SUS11_Photo_043.jpg SUS11_Photo_044.jpg SUS11_Photo_045.jpg SUS11_Photo_046.jpg SUS11_Photo_047.jpg SUS11_Photo_048.jpg SUS11_Photo_049.jpg SUS11_Photo_050.jpg SUS11_Photo_051.jpg SUS11_Photo_052.jpg SUS11_Photo_053.jpg SUS11_Photo_054.jpg SUS11_Photo_055.jpg SUS11_Photo_056.jpg SUS11_Photo_057.jpg Media Category:2011 pay-per-view events Category:Vickie Guerrero Category:AJ Lee Category:Kelly Kelly Category:Alicia Fox Category:Kaitlyn Category:Aksana Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Rosa Mendes Category:Tamina Snuka Category:Maxine Category:Eve Torres Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Natalya Category:WWE pay-per-view events